disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cities of America (Universal Island Worlds Oklahoma)
Cities of America is the second theme park in Universal Island Worlds Oklahoma, and opened on June 9, 1990. Rides New York * New York Musical Theater ** Beetlejuice's Rock and Roll Graveyard Revue (1992) ** Snoopy the Musical (1999) ** You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown (2000) ** Annie: The Musical (2002) ** Shrek: The Musical (2006) ** Sing: The Musical (2017) * NBC Center - A indoor interactive attraction. (2014) * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon - A Motion Simulator attraction inspired by The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. (2018) * Dino-Squad: Mutant Attack! * The Secret Life of Pets: Lost in New York - A motion-based trackless dark ride similar to Ratatouille: The Adventure, but inspired by The Secret Life of Pets. (2018) * Revenge of the Mummy - A Premier Rides steel enclosed launched roller coaster with the mixed version from Orlando and Hollywood. (Trivia: The ride building is based off the museum building.) (2004) Science Fiction City * Men in Black: Alien Attack - An interactive dark ride inspired by Men in Black. (2001) * Battlestar Galactica (2012) * Astro Boy Coaster - A B&M Tire Propelled Launch Coaster inspired by the 2009 Astro Boy film (2014) * Robocop: Protecting the Future - An EMV Dark Ride based on Robocop films. (2003) * Bill And Ted's Most Excellent Ride - An Indoor 3D-Motion Rollercoaster inspired by Bill and Ted films. (2001) * T2-3D: Battle Across Time - An attraction mixed with a 3-D film and a live action show. (1999) * Transformers: Battle for the Allspark - A dark ride with the same technology from The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man. (2014) * Space Fantasy: The Ride (2010) Malibu * Fast & Furious: Supercharged - A dark ride shared from the Orlando park. (2018) * Disaster: A Major Motion Picture Ride Starring... YOU! - A dark ride/special effects ride that simulates an 8.3 earthquake in a subway station. * Twister... Ride It Out * Dom Toretto's Speed Coaster - A Steel Launched Premier Rides roller coaster similar to Backlot Stunt Coaster, but inspired by the first Fast & Furious film. * Tokyo Drift Stunt Show - A live stunt show attraction inspired by the third Fast & Furious film. (2003) New Jersey Shore * Bob's Burgers Former Rides New York City * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man (2001-2012, Replaced By: The Secret Life of Pets: Lost in New York) Science Fiction City * The Incredible Hulk - A B&M Tire Propelled Launch Coaster inspired by the film with the same name. (1999-2012) Malibu Restaurants Town Square * New Orleans Cuisine * New Orleans Lemonade Stand * New Orleans Coffee Shop * New Orleans Bakeria * New Orleans Burgeria * New Orleans Cheeseria * New Orleans Cupcakeria * New Orleans Donuteria * New Orleans Freezeria * New Orleans Horchateria * New Orleans Hot Doggeria * New Orleans Pancakeria * New Orleans Pastaria * New Orleans Pizzeria * New Orleans Sushiria * New Orleans Taco Mia * New Orleans Wingeria Shops Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks